Dino-Boy
by Gaarasauske
Summary: A short fanfic about Jim Cook and Hasselberry. Or T.Kenzan for those who dont know his japanese name.


Dino-Boy a Yugioh Gx Fanfiction  
Pairing: Jim "Crocodile" Cook X Tyranno Hassleberry One-Shot  
I do not own Yugioh gx, just this story ^_^ 3 love this pairing.  
A/N, told from Jim's point of view. I tried to keep it as 'In-character' as I could if im off please tell me.  
Same with the accents, I may screw em up here and there bare with me

He still recalled the time he first met that Dino-loving boy, at first it was nothing special he thought, then over time. While he was at duel academy with Hassleberry he started to develop something for the good looking man. However, it was almost time to leave and return to the south. He wasn't the type of guy , that he knew of, to ever hide his thoughts or feelings about anyone in the past. Somehow he just couldn't manage to tell the boy his feelings. "But that time has come , eh Shirley girl?" he asked the gator friend strapped to his back. "Time to say , goodbye to the o'l dino boy." Shirley growled her sad agreement. She loved that boy too. He thought back on when they first met.  
Flashback.  
Ah, my first day of transfer to Duel Academy. The famous Jayden Yuki is there, can't wait to meet the guy myself. Jim thought as the boat leading them to the small island came upon its destination. "This should be quite the doozy." He said aloud to nobody in particular but himself. The excitement inside him and his lovely pet gator Shirley had been incredibly fired up. He had been with her since she was a small baby gator, their bond of friendship was so strong some might call it a bit weird, but Jim on the other hand , did not really mind what other people said about it. He loved his gator friend and that's all that matter, so what if nobody else really liked it. He did end of story. They docked at the small harbor on the island and prepared to disembark. Shirley seemed to be twice as exited as he was, what could be making her this way he wondered. Something , or somebody is here that she might actually take a shine to. Although in all the years he has known his Gator pal, she never liked anyone but him. The Gator seemed to be getting a certain vibe from this island. "What is it Girl? You sense someone strong?" He questioned his friend. Suddenly getting restless he unstrapped her and let her down. She took off like a rocket , well fast as a good o'l overweight gator could be with her stubbly legs. She is much faster under water.. "Oi there girlie , slow down n' wait for me would ya?" he took off after her.

He could easily catch up with her in no time, however he let her go and just followed her to see what had gotten her so riled up in the first place. Following close behind her , he let her lead the way. Eventually they came to a cliff overlooking the ocean, with large rocks almost perfectly shaped for sitting on like chairs. What he came to see , startled him a bit. Upon coming to the clearing between the cliff wall and the ocean's water. He saw shirley had someone cornered. Letting out a cute sounding "Uwaah!" a rough , yet alluring voice came from a corner in the wall between the cliff. Yup she had em trapped alright. "Whoa there Shirley girl, what are you throwing a wobbly about? Back off em' NOW shirley!" he called to her. She backed off without a second of hesitation, growling loudly in disappointment. Could I be imagining things... or was Shirley actually LICKING this person? Who .. on earth is it. He thought with surprise. No doubt.. she was happy and not in a hostile mood at all. "whoa soldier! who are you and why on earth do you got such a rowdy gator?" came the voice. The figure stepped out of the shadow of the cliff side. Jim got his first good look at the yellow wearing boy. He seemed to be surprised but unharmed, that's good. He wore a Dino hat and had long braided black hair and his eyes, they were gorgeous , a dark gray color. Wow who is this guy, he is gorgeous, wait... what ...did I just think that? Get it together Jim! "Hi, the names Jim Cook. Sorry bout' that mate, the gator her name is Shirley shes my best friend, she got a bit exited there. Your not hurt are ya?"  
"Ah, I see soldier! Well that's mighty cool, a croc for a friend huh. Oh right My name is Tyranno Hassleberry." he held out his hand and I took it in mine.

A light electric shock ran through my body as I took the boy's hand. Aparantly he felt the same as he grunted in response and had a look of confusion on his face. The look vanished quickly however when shirley attacked the man again with what i'd call a crocodile hug. "Whaaa! Not again come on cut it out girl!" He cried with laughter. "that tickles lady crocodile!" I smiled with a warmth I've never known. It took over my whole body and without warning, something just slipped out of my mouth. "You are just too cute ya know?" It slipped out of my mouth and when I realized it, the boy I just met had a slight blush to his face. That made up my mind about it . Oh well slip of the tongue it might have been but I guess it was a true thought of mine. "so judging by that uniform you must be a student at the Jewel (he says duel but it sounds like Jewel) academy?"  
"huh? Jewel academy?" the boy said.  
"Ah no mate the DUEL academy." I said on a chuckle.  
"Ah, yes I see now , ahah sorry about that soldier."  
"its quiet alright, mate. Nice to meet ya by the by."  
"Ah yea its a real pleasure croc man."  
Croc man...? haha yea this guy really is adorable.  
That was the first time I met the dino boy, and when I had learned of his dino DNA. That was surprising as well. Though it only got me more attached to the boy. The way his eye's changed and took on a yellow slit-form. It was so amazing. Plus that time they were around the underground of that abandoned lab, where the electric waves were making shirely and him throw wobblys all over the place. He amazingly smacked himself in the face along WITH his gator pal . In an attempt to regain his sanity. He loved the way the boy's eyes would change and his dino instincts would come flooding out. Well no more stalling Jim, get this on with. He sighed as he trudged up the Ra yellow dorm to dino mans room. He was aware that Hasselberry would spend most his time in Jaden's dorm room with the rest of the circle of friends they all shared. However due to asking around he found that the Dino man actually had his own room. And he was there now... he knocked loudly making sure that he couldn't panic and walk away from what he was set on doing. He could hear some loud crashing and the sound of Tyranno's voice echoing loudly in response murmuring things such as "how late... and who in the ra..." also a bit of "shit soaked my pants"... ah the images he pictured. A deep blush forming on his face Jim quickly shook his head to free it from any such perverted thoughts. I refuse to go there, from here on no more such thinkin' Jim..he silently vowed to himself.

He could hear a little more rushing about then finally with a light sigh the door opened. Revealing Tyranno in all his... pant-less glory.. there he was standing at the door with no shirt... and in his boxers only , currently trying to rub off whatever apparently soaked his pants. Shit... shit... well so much for that..He blushed furiously upon this sight. He couldn't look away. The boy's tanned skin was just a touch away.. so well toned and muscular due to all his running around and daily exercises. He looked up from wiping his pants and his eyes widened with surprise. "Ah! Jim, hey soldier what brings you here?" he seemed to not notice his lack of clothing. "I.. well... I just.. um... can I come in?" he stuttered out finally. Oh higher power if you do indeed exist in such a world, give me the strength to endure this obvious test! he mentally screamed at himself. "uh, well sure come on in, sorry for being so rude." tyranno laughed nervously while moving aside to let him through the door to his room. Jim was sort of expecting such a sight the room would hold , but not to this extent. Pictures of dinosaurs littered the walls, drawings he did himself and pictures of movie dinos, such as those on 'the land before time' movies. Jim chuckled at this. How adorable.. NO Jim. Don't go there. He slapped his face to concentrate. He took a seat on the bed, that was up against the far wall. It was slightly positioned at a diagonal angle. He wondered why. "Oh that's because... ah well , you see I usually sleep with my arms hanging off the bed somehow, so I just moved it like that for more of a comfort reason." Tyranno answered him a bit nervously. Crap I must of said that out loud.. I need to be more careful! He was so flustered and red because here... right before him, his crush was standing almost completely nude.. "so uh mate... you going to put some clothes on?" he finally managed to say through his now, hazy and distracted mind. Oh crikey. He is blushing, how cute.. I just want to kiss his lips, they look so soft, so inviting. He was starting to lose himself in those eyes.. that body.. that nervous and awkward laughter when he realized he was still naked..

"hahaha, I didn't realize I wasn't .. well .. clothed." he said through his teeth, obviously trying to hide some emotion. "I guess ill get some Pj's then and be right back." he said as he turned his back digging through his dresser drawers. Jim had a clear view of his firm and toned ass... That's it... Jim could almost hear himself snap, at that moment he jolted off the bed , no longer aware of his original vow to not do or try anything. He walked up behind Tyranno as quickly and quietly as he could. He pressed a single hand on the boy's back. Slowly sliding it down the length, enjoying the smooth texture and the contact of skin on skin. Tyranno jolted at the contact and spun around to face him with wide eyes. " uh. Is there something you needed Jim?" looking around at anything but him a slight blush on his cheeks. He didn't seem to know what to do. Jim couldn't control himself any longer. He leaned in toward Hassleberry's neck and whispered in his ear, quite seductively , his accent only feeding the heat of the fire it made the Dino man feel. Touching his lips to the boy's ear, he said simply, "You..." his hands resting on the boy's shoulder the other gently moving up and down the length of his chest. Hassleberry gasped at this action and said with a studder, "M-m-me? W-what do y-you mean." he gulped loudly an his tongue quickly snaked out to lick his lips. This pushed Jim over the edge he was already jumping off of. Taking a break from touching the man's sensitive nipples. He whispered again while looking into tyranno's eyes "That's right, I want you.. I can't hold back any longer my friend. I want... to touch you, 'he slid his hands down tyranno's chest-' "to kiss you,-'he lightly planted a soft kiss on the boy's jaw-' "to make you mine." Jim's eye was filled with lust, gleaming with a dark passion. He could feel the boy start to tremble under his feather light touches. Slight moans were coming from his sexy lips.

The fire building up in him was too much to bare, he took the boy's head in his hands and gently touched his lips to the Ra yellow boy's. He could hear a low growling sound, and was unprepared for what happened next. He opened his eye to see that Tryanno's eyes had become that of the dino dna again. Hasselberry forcefully deepened the kiss, grabbing both of Jim's shoulders. Pushing him back to the bed while never breaking the kiss. He shoved Jim onto the bed, taking off his hat and throwing it aside carelessly. He climbed on top of Jim, placing a knee between his legs and placing his hands on either side of Jim's head. Kissing him roughly. Jim was floored by his actions, His instincts are kicking in and making him do this..? not that he disliked it, he enjoyed it quite a bit. You'd hear no complaints from him. Hasselberry broke the kiss to bite down somewhat hard on Jim's neck earning a low moan from the Australian's lips. The dino-loving boy glared down at him with eyes that screamed lust. Suddenly he blinked and his eyes were normal. He seemed a bit confused at their current position. Jim took this chance to pull him down farther and locked their lips again. He flipped over and now their positions were reversed. Jim was atop of Tyranno now. Curling his fingers through tyranno's hair he deepened the kiss, applying more force, licking the boy's bottom lip asking entrance. He complied without hesitation and Jim slipped his tongue in, exploring the others mouth with quick and fierce strikes as if he would disappear any moment. He stopped long enough to strip his shirt and toss it aside. Hassleberry whispered "So, you like me too?" he looked at Jim who nodded. And the looked confused, "too?" he said simply. Tyranno looked away blushing again madly. " I.. I like you..your eye.. your accent, your caring nature, even the way you lug that gator around.. I love it all.. I didn't want you to leave." he said sadly. Jim was beyond words, not only did he like this boy but this same amazing angel of a man .. loved him.. " I... won't leave, Ill get a permanent transfer here, how about that?" he said smiling. The boy beneath him was reduced to tears. "Yea , I'd really... love that." he pulled Jim down and kissed him passionately.

That night neither Jim, Nor Hasselberry got any sleep. Embraced in each other's arms, the night continued with kissing and touching. Jim's permanent transfer was accepted. Today you can hear moans and loud banging at night in a certain room of a certain yellow dorm... along with the roars of a certain gator.


End file.
